<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Everything changed by Fanf1cgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866636">When Everything changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanf1cgurl/pseuds/Fanf1cgurl'>Fanf1cgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andre’s ice cream, Cliffhangers, Detention, Discovered Marinette’s identity, Grief, LadyNoir - Freeform, Multi, Reveal, Sacrifice, Sadness, Stabbing, Torture, akumatize, cry, date, miraculous - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanf1cgurl/pseuds/Fanf1cgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Miraculous story, post-miracle queen. After finding out Luka had discovered her identity, Marinette is dealing with constant changes as she tries to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka and Juleka Couffaine were practicing their guitar together in Luka's bedroom on a Saturday morning, an hour before the rest of Kitty Section would be coming over for practice. Luka noticed that his sister looked very nervous about something.</p><p>"You all good?" he asked her.</p><p>"Y-yeah," Juleka said. But Luka could tell she was really nervous — about something. He gave her a look that told her so. "Um, yeah, well, um…" she smiled nervously, then blurted out: "Oh, Luka! I think I'm in love!"</p><p>"Who with?" Luka asked.</p><p>"W-with Rose," Juleka blushed so hard her entire face was a deep shade of hot pink. "I haven't told her yet, but, she probably hates me!"</p><p>"What?" Luka exclaimed. "Of course not! It's very obvious she likes you! I can tell!" Juleka looked hopefully at her brother. "Look," Luka continued, "maybe at the end of band practice you could ask her out for ice cream?"</p><p>"You think? But I don't know… if I could go just… her and I…" Juleka was blushing again.</p><p>"Let's make it a double date. I'll take Marinette," Luka smiled at his sister, and she was so happy she hugged him.</p><p>"Mum! Dad! I'm going over to Luka and Juleka's boat! I'm watching a Kitty Section practice!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran through the bakery and waved to her parents as she ran out onto the streets of Paris.</p><p>She arrived at the boat. Everyone was already there — Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Luka were all putting on their costumes.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette," Luka said, walking over to her. He had the costume she'd designed on, and was holding his guitar.</p><p>"Hi, Luka," Marinette smiled.</p><p>"You're going to need to make a one more costume, for our new member," Luka said, hugging her hello.</p><p>"Oh? Who's that?"</p><p>"Adrien — he's going to be playing the keyboard," Luka replied.</p><p>Marinette felt a blush rise up her cheeks, but tried to push it off. Cool — her friend Adrien was coming to join the band! She's get to be with him — and everyone else — for three hours every second Saturday!</p><p>"OK, that's cool, I'll work on it while you guys play," she replied. And then Adrien turned up.</p><p>"Hey everyone!" he said, smiling.</p><p>At the end of the practice, Luka walked over to Marinette.</p><p>"Hey, so my sister wants to ask someone out to André's, so I said I'd do a double date, if you don't mind?"</p><p>Marinette looked at Adrien as he left. No. "Sure, Luka. I'd love to."</p><p>"Cool. I knew I could count on you, Marinette," Luka smiled, then took her hand. Marinette took it, then looked over at Juleka. She was talking nervously to Rose.</p><p>"Oh, they're so cute!" Marinette sighed, feeling happy for her friends.</p><p>It didn't take the four of them long to find André's stall. Marinette went with Luka first. Although Marinette was definitely over Adrien, and did care for Luka, she still, deep down, did wish she was here with Adrien.</p><p>Once they were finished, Juleka nervously walked up with Rose. They got their ice-cream, then the four of them walked over to a park table.</p><p>"Um, Juleka?" Rose said, at the same time as Juleka said, "Um, Rose?"</p><p>"You go first," they said in unison. "No, you. OK." They had both been looking down, and then they looked up, looking each other in the eye for the first time Juleka had asked Rose to come here.</p><p>"Rose, I… I asked you here… because… I…" she took a deep breath, then blurted: "I love you, Rose. I've loved you as… more than a friend, since… fifth grade." Juleka was blushing so hard Marinette thought she'd burst into flames.</p><p>"I… uh…" Rose was blushing too. But then she smiled, and leant into Juleka and kissed her. Marinette thought this was so beautiful she almost cried, but didn't, for the sake of her friends.</p><p>"So, you'll be my… girlfriend?" Juleka asked, looking at Rose.</p><p>"Of course," Rose smiled.</p><p>Later that afternoon, they were all walking back to the boat, Luka and Marinette walking a fair way behind the other two.</p><p>"Marinette, I'm sorry," Luka sighed randomly.</p><p>"Um, why?" Marinette asked, looking at him.</p><p>"I should've told you I knew, but… I was selfish… I thought I'd lose you… I still think I'll lose you," Luka sounded sad, and scared.</p><p>"Knew what?" Marinette immediately thought of all the worst situations.</p><p>"That you're…" he sighed, then whispered in her ear. "That you're Ladybug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug shares the information of her identity being discovered to Cat Noir, who supports her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the things he could have known — all the worst possible situations — this was the worst. Marinette decided to play dumb.</p><p>"Uh, what? What are you talking about?" she stuttered, although she wasn't the best liar.</p><p>"I… I saw you transform a while back," Luka said, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry. But I haven't told anyone. I figured if you'd been keeping it a secret this long, I should help keep it that way."</p><p>"Oh, no… but if you get… akumatized… Hawk Moth will know, and…" Marinette tried not to make Luka feel bad. Anything to keep him happy, especially now… "Look, Luka. It's not your fault. If you ever feel sad, or angry, or there might be a chance of you being akumatized, come find me straight away, OK?"</p><p>"OK, Marinette. That should work. You always make me happy," he smiled at Marinette, flashing his special smile. She couldn't help thinking he was pretty cringe-worthy when she was around, but… he'd already made his declaration of love, so she knew why.</p><p>"OK…" Marinette pretended it was fine, but she was internally really freaking out. They arrived at the bakery, and she waved goodbye to him, then ran inside, then upstairs to her bedroom, and collapsed on her bed.</p><p>"Oh, Tikki!" Marinette found herself sobbing. "I am such a failure! How could he of…" she put her pillow to her face and tried to cry quietly, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Marinette! He just saw you. You can trust Luka, right?" Tikki slipped under the pillow to look Marinette in the eyes.</p><p>"Yes, but… if he gets… akumatized…" the word reminded her to keep her cool. "Oh, Tikki what do I do…"</p><p>"Marinette… I'm really not sure. I'm only a kwami. I don't understand you humans very well, and this has never happened before, so maybe try someone else," Tikki sounded sad, upset that she couldn't help.</p><p>"OK," Marinette didn't blame her, but she knew who she could talk to. "Tikki, Spots On!"</p><p>Adrien had got back from the practice at Kitty Section. Well, he technically wasn't allowed to be in the band, but he snuck out a lot and his father didn't care. Plus, it was a chance to hang out with some friends. He'd just jumped through the window and was about to de-transform when he got a call on his stick from Ladybug.</p><p>Pretty random, he thought, but picked up.</p><p>"Hey, M'Lady," he answered, smirking into the stick.</p><p>"Kitty, can you meet me on the top of the notre-dam in five?" came Ladybug's voice. She sounded really sad about something — he didn't like to hear her like that.</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>He hung up and went back outside.</p><p>He got to the Notre-Dam rooftop and his Lady was already there, looking down.</p><p>"M'Lady?"</p><p>She turned around, pain in her eyes.</p><p>"I…" they locked eyes for a moment. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "I failed, Cat Noir. I-I don't even know if I can be Ladybug anymore. Someone found out my… identity."</p><p>Cat Noir gasped. How? Who? What? Why? When? So many questions…</p><p>"Find a new Ladybug, Cat Noir." Ladybug felt hopeless… she'd failed… she'd let her partner, her friend down.</p><p>"No! I can't!" Cat Noir felt tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>"You'll find a new one," Ladybug sobbed.</p><p>"But… it wouldn't be you," Cat Noir said, taking Plagg's line.</p><p>"Please turn around," she choked.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Cat Noir, please."</p><p>"M'Lady!" He was close to tears now. "You can't give up. Just… keep a close eye on this person. Can you trust them?"</p><p>"Y-yes, but—"</p><p>"Then so do I."</p><p>"Master Fu said…"</p><p>"Master Fu isn't the Guardian anymore," Cat Noir smiled.</p><p>"But I… I've still failed, if he gets akumatized, we're dead…" Ladybug felt a salty tear fall into her mouth.</p><p>"You haven't failed M'Lady." He put his arms around her and they sat down. She cried into him, and eventually fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette is late for school after spending the night with Cat Noir, and Adrien is mysteriously late as well, and they serve detention together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette didn't think she'd dozed off for long. But she opened her eyes and it was broad daylight. She looked at her hands. Thank all gods from every Religion there ever was that they were red with black spots. She noticed that Cat Noir's arm was over her waist, so she gently pushed it off. He was… purring.</p><p>"Kitty!" She knelt by him and gave him a shake. Her partner yawned dramatically and opened his eyes. When he saw it was daylight he almost blurted I'm late for school! But held back.</p><p>"I-I've never slept like that before," Ladybug said faintly, looking at the city.</p><p>"Me neither," Cat Noir grinned at her, "I've only ever been on my own."</p><p>The girl of his dreams rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Anyway — I should go."</p><p>She shot her yo-yo into the air and zoomed off.</p><p>She de-transformed and ran into the school, and ran into the classroom. She didn't even have her bag. She saw by the clock that she was almost an hour late.</p><p>The entire class turned and looked at Marinette. Ms. Bustier stopped writing on the board and walked up to Marinette.</p><p>"Um, Marinette?" Ms. Bustier's voice was barely a whisper. "Your parents are worried sick. I was worried sick. Where were you?"</p><p>"I… uh…" how could Marinette tell them that she was asleep on the top of the notre-dam with the guy who was madly in love with her having his arm around her, and on top of all that… as superheroes. And her poor parents… they must have looked in her bed and she just wasn't there.</p><p>Did they know? Had Luka told Juleka, and then Juleka told Rose who told the whole class? No, she'd want to think Luka wouldn't have done that. He promised not to tell anyone. But if he did…</p><p>"Marinette?" Marinette jumped to reality but found herself on the floor.</p><p>"I… uh… was, um, lost?" God, she was running out of excuses. Ms. Bustier looked ready to yell at Marinette, but then Adrien ran in. He, too, was apparently late.</p><p>"Sorry Ms. Bustier, gosh is the traffic bad today! Haha!" He smiled at her then slipped into his desk next to Nino.</p><p>"Adrien Agreste." Ms. Bustier looked him angrily in the eye. "Your assistant, Nathalie said she hasn't seen you since yesterday afternoon." She sighed. "That's it. Adrien, Marinette. Go to the principal's office."</p><p>Adrien felt a bit happy. Someone had noticed he was gone? If only it had been his father…</p><p>He walked up with Marinette to Mr Damocles's office. She was looking at the ground, muttering something under her breath.</p><p>"Why were you late?" he asked her. He was trying to get on friendly terms with Marinette. She didn't seem to like him very much.</p><p>"Oh, uh… um… well… I-I," she stuttered, and her face went pink. "I don't know?"</p><p>Of course Marinette didn't like him. Who did? He'd learned from his father not to wish for anyone to like him, since it would never happen. He'd learned from his father that he was worthless.</p><p>Marinette felt really embarrassed, being alone with Adrien. But she felt bad to have to lie to him… to lie to everyone.</p><p>"W-what about you?" She stuttered.</p><p>"I-I don't know either," Adrien looked at the floor. They'd arrived at Mr Damocles's office. Marinette knocked.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>They walked into the room.</p><p>"What are you kids here for?" Mr Damocles asked.</p><p>"For being late," they said in unison. Then they looked at each other. Marinette smiled weirdly then looked down. Adrien sighed quietly then looked away.</p><p>"Well did you guys have a good reason?" Mr Damocles asked sternly.</p><p>They both shook their heads truthfully.</p><p>"Detention at break then," he said. "Go back to class."</p><p>It was Marinette's first detention. Ever. She walked into a classroom that literally no one ever went in, where there was gum on the desks and a boring teacher on his cell phone. There was a whole bunch of naughty kids sitting at the desks.</p><p>There were two desks available. And they were right next to…</p><p>"Lila," Marinette breathed.</p><p>Lila looked at her angrily. Marinette sad down and looked at the desk. It was like that through the entire half hour.</p><p>Adrien walked into his mansion sadly. Why did it always seem like Marinette hated him? Why couldn't she just see him as a friend, like he did for her? He thought she was a really, really, really good friend… but if she hated him, then that was a major loss… of one of the only people he truly trusted.</p><p>"ADRIEN!"</p><p>He looked up to see his father at the top of the stair case.</p><p>"Father!" He ran up to his father and looked at the floor.</p><p>"Look at me, Adrien." Adrien looked up at his father. And then he was slapped. By his own Father. He looked down and clutched his cheek. "How dare you leave this house." His Father sighed. "Go get ready for your photo shoot, now."</p><p>Adrien ran to his room, tears in his eyes. He was sick and tired of his life as Adrien. He wanted to just be Cat Noir, and no one else. He almost wanted someone to be akumatized… but Hawk Moth had been quiet ever since Chloe was akumatized as Miracle Queen.</p><p>Plagg zoomed out of Adrien's bag. "Oh, Plagg. I'm so tired of pretending. I'm so tired of Adrien Agreste."</p><p>"Do you want some of my camembert?" Plagg offered.</p><p>"N-no thank you." He clutched onto the wall and let out a single, silent sob. He stood up, wiped his face, and combed his hair down.</p><p>He walked down to the car and just before his father shut the door, he said, "You're lucky Nathalie noticed you were gone." Then the door slammed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luka is so ashamed of knowing Marinette’s identity, he explains to her what happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am SUCH a failure!" Marinette collapsed on her bed after school. Once she'd got home, she'd just stared at her parents then ran upstairs.</p><p>"Marinette?" Her mum walked cautiously into the room. She climbed up to Marinette's bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You scared me half to death. I'm just so glad your safe."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mum," Marinette sobbed into her mother's chest. Although she was much more sorry than for just leaving home. If Luka got akumatized, then her parents would be a target. All the people she loved would be a target.</p><p>Her dad climbed into the bed, as well. Marinette was just so glad she had such loving, supportive parents.</p><p>All the Kwamis were flying around Marinette's room, playing with her stuff as she did her homework. Tikki flew to Marinette's face.</p><p>"Are you OK, Marinette?" Marinette realised that she was staring into space.</p><p>"Yes, Tikki," she replied, "I'm just worried about Luka. Maybe I should go check up on him…"</p><p>"He should be OK, Marinette," Tikki assured. "Luka is usually a very happy person."</p><p>"But what if he can't call me in time?" Marinette started scribbling on a piece of paper. "What if someone really upsets him? What if Hawk Moth interrogates him?"</p><p>"Well, even if Hawk Moth finds out your identity, it doesn't mean he'll be able to take your miraculous." Tikki smiled at her. "The future isn't set in stone."</p><p>Marinette sighed. "Thanks, Tikki." But then she got up and ran out to the bakery.</p><p>"Mum, Dad… I'm going over to Luka's," she said.</p><p>"Be back by five, honey," her mum said.</p><p>"We mean it," her dad added.</p><p>"I promise." Marinette ran outside, and ran down into the subway, transformed into Ladybug in a dark, scary spot where no one went, then zoomed off to Luka's boat.</p><p>She went through the window of his room, and de-transformed on his bed. Luka was playing guitar.</p><p>"Hello, Marinette." He still had his eyes closed but he somehow knew.</p><p>"Hey, Luka." Marinette felt kind of embarrassed that she was basically here for no reason. "I was just here to… uh… make sure you were… OK. If you know what I mean."</p><p>"It's OK, Marinette. I'm doing fine. I… take it you're not?" He carried his guitar to walk over to sit next to Marinette.</p><p>"What?! No! I'm not freaking out at all!" Marinette said sarcastically. "Ok, well, I'm just really scared because if… Hawk Moth finds out, he will hunt me down, and use you and all the other people I love as bait. And that can't happen. I don't want anyone getting hurt because I was stupid enough to transform out in the open where someone saw me!"</p><p>"Marinette," Luka wasn't looking her in the eyes, like he usually did. He was looking at the ground. "I-it's not your fault. It's mine."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked. "It's not your fault you saw."</p><p>"I… I wouldn't have seen, but… Marinette, I'm sorry… I was stupid, and selfish… I should've just…" his voice broke.</p><p>"Luka, what are you talking about? Please tell me."</p><p>"Well… after you and Cat Noir saved me after I was Silencer…" his voice was trembling. His whole body was trembling. "… Hawk Moth found me… he wanted me to find out your identities… I said no, but he… he hurt me… he threatened to kill me if I didn't… so I found out, and… I don't want to tell him, but… oh, Marinette… I'm such a traitor! I should've just let him kill me! I didn't know it was you, and I'm so… so sorry."</p><p>Marinette was shocked. Why would Hawk Moth do that to… Luka? He dropped his guitar and put his face in his hands. Marinette didn't know what to say. Should she be angry? Should she be comforting him?</p><p>Adrien got home from his photoshoot. It had been long. Very long. Gabriel looked at his son as he walked into the house. Then he felt his pin burn on his shirt. He hadn't been doing much akumatizing lately… he'd more been plotting… for this. His plan would finally work… and Emilie would be back.</p><p>Adrien saw his father run away into the room he would always go to and sighed.</p><p>Gabriel ran into the room and quickly went down into his lair. "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"</p><p>"A boy who's let down a friend… it must be Luka. Fly away my dear akuma, and evilise him!"</p><p>Marinette was about to comfort Luka when a black butterfly cam flying in.</p><p>"No!" she shouted and stood up. She stood in front of Luka defensively. But it was no good. The butterfly flew under her and went into one of Luka's wrist-bands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luka is akumatized, Ladybug and Cat Noir attempt to fight him, only to find out it is a trap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LUKA!"</p><p>Luka was clenching his fists, his face screwed up. A voice was speaking in his head.</p><p>"I will give you the power to make sure you never fail again — if you do what I tell you!" the voice was cold and manipulative. It was hard to resist, but also made Luka feel bad. He had to prove to Marinette how sorry he was… but this would reveal her identity to Hawk Moth…</p><p>Pain surged through his head. "Please, no…" he managed to whisper. The pain got worse.</p><p>"Obey me," the voice rasped coldly.</p><p>He felt so worthless… helpless… "I-I'm so, so sorry, Marinette."</p><p>Luka let the emotions get the best of him, and was covered by the blackish fog.</p><p>Marinette blinked back tears, then ran out of Luka's room and on to the deck. Luka and Juleka's mum was watching Juleka and Rose play music.</p><p>"Guys!" she panted. "Get out of here! Please, run! Get to safety!"</p><p>Juleka grabbed Rose's hand. "C'mon, mum," she mumbled. The three of the ran off the ship and far away.</p><p>Marinette ran into a closet and quickly transformed.</p><p>Hawk Moth couldn't be more happy — Emilie would be back within a few hours… once his plan was complete.</p><p>"So. If this plan doesn't work out… which it will… I will need to know the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Who are they?"</p><p>"Well…" came the voice from the other end of the connection. "Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."</p><p>"Oh? The daughter of the baker? Marvellous. I know exactly where she lives. And the cat?"</p><p>"I do not know," Luka sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Hawk Moth grunted. "Oh well. It should be easy to discover his identity if I know Ladybug's."</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"Now, just do as I say."</p><p>Luka mumbled yes, then Ladybug—Marinette—came in.</p><p>And he obeyed Hawk Moth. He took off.</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes, then followed. She needed to save Luka before…</p><p>No.</p><p>She wasn't that far behind him. "Luka, don't do this!" She cried out.</p><p>But Luka kept running—jumping from roof to roof. She got out her yo-yo and made a call to Cat Noir. No pick-up.</p><p>"Please come. He's running from me—I need to save him. And I need your help."</p><p>Meanwhile, Adrien was practicing his piano. Bored, he looked out the window.</p><p>And saw Ladybug jumping over rooftops.</p><p>"What is she doing?" He said to Plagg. "Claws out."</p><p>Ladybug mumbled a curse to Cat Noir for taking so long, just as he arrived.</p><p>"Hello M'Lady." He appeared on the rooftop and ran beside her. "What are you…" But then he saw… someone. Completely covered in black. "What the…"</p><p>"Hawk Moth has decided that he's no longer silent," Ladybug muttered, rolling her eyes. "But I know where the akuma is."</p><p>"How…" Cat Noir started, but Ladybug looked away. "You can't say."</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just…"</p><p>"I get it." Luckily, he didn't sound mad. He was used to this.</p><p>"Look!" Ladybug pointed. The figure—Luka—was heading into the louvre. "Quick!"</p><p>The both skidded in just before Luka closed the door. He was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Where did he…" Ladybug started, but then a gloved hand grabbed her by the mouth. "Ahhhh!" She let out a muffled scream and tried to kick behind her, but the grip was too tight.</p><p>Cat Noir saw Hawk Moth grabbing his Lady. "NO!" He ran forward to fight, but then Mayura grabbed him. And he was knocked out clean.</p><p>Ladybug saw Cat Noir get knocked out by Mayura and tried to bite Hawk Moth's hand, but he dragged her into a room.</p><p>The room's light was dim—it was pretty empty except for a cork board full of photos of who she recognised as Emilie Agreste. But… why?</p><p>"I'm giving you a choice," came Hawk Moth's voice. He plunged her onto the ground and put his foot on her body. He reached for her earrings. She jolted her head away quickly. "You can give me your earrings now, then bring me Cat Noir's ring—completely painless, no one gets hurt—or we can do this the hard way, the plan I've been plotting ever since the Miracle Queen incident five weeks ago."</p><p>"I will never give you my miraculous!" Ladybug shouted, trying to stand up.</p><p>"Fine," Hawk Moth snapped. "We'll do this the hard way."</p><p>And then he grabbed a very sharp looking knife from nowhere, and smiled evilly.</p><p>Cat Noir wasn't out cold for long. Mayura must've underestimated it, since he was simply lying on a table, where lots of tourists and Parisians were staring at him and taking photos.</p><p>"Oh, uh…" he flexed his muscles once, then pushed past them all. There was a locked door ahead, which he heard a scream coming from. He ran up to it, "CATACLYSM!" He placed his hand and the door broke open, and what he saw was horrendous. Hawk Moth was about to stab his Lady.</p><p>"NO!" He skidded on top of her before it could hurt her.</p><p>And Ladybug saw her partner being stabbed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing her long-time hero partner, friend, and crush getting stabbed before her eyes, Marinette must deal with grief.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien had had nightmares about being stabbed before. But they never prepared him for the pain it gave him. The pain was unbearable. Not like anything he'd felt in his life. He heard Ladybug swearing loudly, but it was a ringing in his ear. She rolled out from underneath him.</p><p>Ladybug felt immense pain… in her heart… she took one look at Cat Noir's wound… red was covering his black suit… there was so much blood. That would've been her, but… he was protecting her, again.</p><p>Hawk Moth reached for Cat Noir's ring, but Ladybug kicked him away. He didn't deserve a wish. Not after what he'd done to her partner.</p><p>"GET AWAY!" she found herself screaming. "YOU EVIL, HORRIBLE COCKROACH!" She threw her yoyo at him, hoping to make it hit his head.</p><p>Hawk Moth evilised an akuma, then threw it at Ladybug. She caught it in her yo-yo, then let it go. Hawk Moth grunted angrily. He knew he couldn't use his power twice. He reached to take Cat Noir's ring, since that would be easy now, but Ladybug covered his hand with hers.</p><p>Hawk Moth grunted, then walked out of the room, making the wall get fixed magically, somehow…</p><p>"Cat Noir!" Ladybug dropped to her knees where her partner was bleeding slowly to his doom.</p><p>"L-Lad-dyb-bug," his voice was so weak, and it was shaking.</p><p>"NO!" Ladybug was crying, and took his hand in hers. "Lucky Charm!" A butter knife. That's all she was given. She couldn't think straight… a burning pain in her chest, which later she discovered was heartache.</p><p>"M-my name i-is A-Adrien A-Agreste," Cat Noir spluttered. His grip was slack on Ladybug's bone-crunching grip on his.</p><p>What? Cat Noir is… Adrien? "O-Oh, Adrien!" Ladybug sobbed. "I-it's me, M-Marinette!"</p><p>Cat Noir felt sad… he'd finally found out that his Lady was his friend Marinette, who he'd never actually considered just a friend, but told everyone that because he didn't want to have feelings for two—or three, if you count Kagami—people at the same time. Love was confusing. And now he was probably going to die.</p><p>Then Ladybug knelt down and kissed Cat Noir. Willingly, for the first time. Cat Noir used the last of his strength to wrap his arms around Ladybug… Marinette.</p><p>When Marinette got up, Cat Noir was staring at nowhere in particular, his eyes glassy. Marinette closed his eyes, then took his ring, crying sadly. Cat Noir indeed turned into Adrien, covered in blood, and… dead.</p><p>And then Hawk Moth came back in, and caught sight of Adrien. One word came out of his evil lips. "No." Hawk Moth collapsed to the floor, and Ladybug didn't know why. "NO!"</p><p>Good. It was good he felt guilty. He should.</p><p>"I've killed my son," his voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>A rush of shock went through Ladybug. "You're Gabriel Agreste?"</p><p>"I just wanted to bring my wife back, Marinette."</p><p>"Luka told you?" Ladybug had forgotten about that.</p><p>"Yes. Dark Wings Fall."</p><p>"Mr Agreste… you need to realise that if someone dies, they die. Spots off." Marinette looked at him. He was crying, too.</p><p>"I gained nothing and lost the only family I have left." He removed his tie and grabbed a small, purple pin. "I'm sorry for your loss."</p><p>"I'm sorry for yours, too," Marinette felt weird sympathising with her arch-enemy, but he made a mistake. She'd made many, too. He was a good person who made a bad choice.</p><p>"You can make the wish. Any wish you want. As a sorry, from me," Mr Agreste said.</p><p>"I don't want to make a wish," Marinette replied. "The world happens as it happens. Adrien and Emilie are gone, but so are many other people. We both will move on… eventually."</p><p>Gabriel placed the pin in her hand. "Take it. Take Mayura's too." He grabbed a peacock pin and placed it in her hand again. "Do whatever you want with them."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Agreste." She caught a glimpse of Adrien… lifeless, covered in blood. Killed by his own father.</p><p>"I'll leave you to say your goodbyes," she walked out of the room, and fresh tears came to her eyes. And then the kwamis came out.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Marinette," Tikki said, flying up to Marinette's face.</p><p>Plagg was silent. He didn't even ask for cheese. "I-I can't believe Adrien is…" He looked away. "I'm sorry, Marinette."</p><p>"I'm sorry too, Plagg," Marinette said. "Nooroo, Duccu! You're free!" Nooroo and Duccu flew out happily. As pained as she felt, Marinette still felt happy for them… they were free now.</p><p>She arrived at the bakery, and walked in. Her parents were baking, and they saw her walk in.</p><p>Sabine and Tom looked at their daughter and sensed her distress. They dropped their tools and ran over to her.</p><p>"Marinette… are you OK?" They asked, wrapping their arms around their daughter.</p><p>"Mum, Dad… I think its time for you to know…" she sobbed into them, "I am… Ladybug." They opened their mouths to speak, but she continued. "And Adrien is… was… Cat Noir. We defeated Hawk Moth… kind of. But Adrien's…" her voice broke. "He saved me. But he's gone now." Fresh tears came to her eyes as she recalled the story.</p><p>"Oh, Marinette," her mum said. "You were so brave! We're so sorry for your loss!" They held her tighter and stayed like that for ages.</p><p>Love is a precious thing. It is easy to fall in love. But it's hard to let go of love. Marinette told the people who she knew would support her. Her class, Luka, Kagami…</p><p>The only person who didn't seem to care was Lila, of course. No surprise there.</p><p>Gabriel admitted his crimes to the police and he and Nathalie, his assistant, are going to be in prison for the next five years.</p><p>Marinette led Adrien's funeral. Gabriel had given his body to Marinette about a week after the incident.</p><p>"A-Adrien was a great Cat Noir… one of my best friends, and, what happened to be the love of my life, and he died a hero, by his Father's hand. Who has been brought to justice. I'm not very good at speeches, but, I'd just like to say that I love you, Adrien… my… Kitty." She broke into tears then walked back to her friends and family.</p><p>She'd move on… she just needed some time.</p><p>"You OK?" Luka asked, putting his arm around her.</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! I know I published this entire story in one day, it’s because I finished writing it a few months ago, I hope someone enjoyed this, please comment! Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>